


Ciceron Harkiss

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Ciceron Harkiss before he was famous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciceron Harkiss

Harkiss? Oh yes, Ciceron Harkiss. A fine chocolatier, the best I've ever met, and I know the crème de la crème of chocolatiers.

I knew the moment he was sorted into Ravenclaw that there was more to this kid than people commonly thought. He was tall for his age, taller than most of the other students who had come to Hogwarts that year. Taller even than a lot of the students a couple of years older than him. And he was a bit on the heavy side. Clumsy, too.

But Ciceron had a thirst for knowledge, and he was a dedicated researcher from his first day at Hogwarts. I noticed that in class and I was intrigued, but what really convinced me that he was indeed special and would make it far in life was the night I met him in the kitchens.

You see, I was feeling a bit peckish after grading some essay – tedious work, let me tell you! - and decided to visit the kitchens. Did you know the house-elves make excellent tea-cakes? You have to try them some day! But where was I? Ah yes, Harkiss, the kitchens. I entered, expecting one of the elves to meet me at the door, but no, none of that! Ciceron Harkiss was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by a cluster of house-elves, chocolate stains on his shirt, a big bowl in his hand. None of them even noticed me. Harkiss' eyes were closed as he licked his finger to taste the content of the bowl, the elves were looking up at him with rapt attention.

'It's excellent!' Harkiss exclaimed after a few seconds. 'Have a try,' and he bent down to offer the bowl to the elves. A myriad of high-pitched voices rose in praise. Unsure of what exactly I was witnessing, I spoke up: 'What is going on here?' I said, and Harkiss straightened in alarm. 'Professor,' he squeaked. 'I … um, would you like to try some of my pralinés?'

Well, let me tell you, they were the best chocolates I ever tasted. I knew then that we were to expect great things from Mr Harkiss, and I made sure to support him in any way possible. Did you know it was he who offered Ambrosius Flume his first job? Ambrosius Flume of Honeydukes.  



End file.
